Behind The Stardom
by ravengal
Summary: [Two-shot. Set in Black 2 and White 2] Rosa's rise to stardom has attracted the attention of other stars, but she's not sure how to feel about this. She'd much rather be spending time with her crush, Curtis. The irony is, he's much closer than she thinks... CurtisRosa


Author's note: Well, hello!

I thought I'd try something a little different this time, purely because I am, personally, a big fan of this pairing! Haha.

"I don't always write game fanfiction, but, when I do, I write it for livecastershipping."

Also, this fic is a two-parter, so look out for the second half.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Behind The Stardom**

"Now, ze filming..." the directer said, "she ees finished! Excellent work, everyone!"

Rosa smiled to herself as she walked out of the studio, dressed in her silver tiara and frilly pink dress, her long pigtails twisted into curls down her sides. That had been a good shoot and she was pretty confident that she and her elite team of Pokemon had performed their roles well. She couldn't wait to see the finished movie in the theatre.

"Good work on the shoot!" the man with the blonde afro said. She still wasn't sure what his name was. "Would you like to release the-?"

"Ah, you've finished, Megan, dahling!" Stu Deeoh said, referring to her by her on-screen alias. She turned to him as he walked over to her. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

He stopped in front of her. "Do you know Christoph and Nancy from the Celebrity channel? Well, they've asked to interview you, dahling!"

Her eyes widened. "They've what?"

"I _know_! It's simply _fabulous_!" He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her outside. "Come now, dahling, we mustn't keep them waiting!"

"Wait! _Now_?"

"Well, of course! They've asked to see you right away!"

"But... what about my movie?"

"Oh, that can wait for now. This is _far_ more important! Just think of the publicity you could garner!"

"But, I..." Giving up, she he heaved a sigh and just let him drag her.

Yes, she knew perfectly well who Christoph and Nancy were. It wasn't often that she watched TV - constantly being on the road and all - but, when she did, she'd always make sure to catch at least one episode of their show. Being celebrity idols, they were very popular and she could easily see why. Nancy was very pretty and Christoph was incredibly handsome. She remembered her mother always saying "Oh, if only I were twenty years younger!" while watching him on TV, in the days before she'd left home with her brand new starter.

It should have been the greatest honour to meet and talk to these two. She should have felt privileged to finally reach the level of stardom where celebrities wanted to interview her. The truth was, though, that there was other things she'd rather be doing right now...

* * *

"Here she is!" Stu Deeoh said as he dragged Rosa into a secluded area of Pokestar Studios. "The lady of the hour!"

Rosa's eyes widened as she saw Christoph and Nancy standing right in front of her, with a single man setting up a camera behind them.

"Oh, my gosh!" Nancy squealed. "It's really her!"

"Sorry this is on such short notice," Christoph said smoothly, as Stu Deeoh let go of Rosa's wrist. "She's been wanting to interview you for a _while _now, but we've only just gotten the green light for it."

Nancy came rushing over. "I'm a huge fan of yours, Megan! I've seen every one of your movies, though my _favourite_ series is Mystery Doors of the Magical Land! Lemme guess, you were shooting that just _now_, weren't you?" She winked and indicated Rosa's frilly pink dress.

"Aheh, yeah," Rosa replied. "I was doing a re-shoot."

"How cool! I can't wait to see it!"

"Let's not keep her too long, Nancy," Christoph said. "She probably has things to do."

"Oh, of course!"

"Well, I'll leave you three to it, then!" Stu Deeoh said. "Ta-ta for now!" He walked off.

"Mr. Deeoh!" Rosa called out, but he didn't seem to hear her. She heaved another sigh.

"What's the matter, Megan?" Nancy asked.

"... You didn't _want_ this, did you?" Christoph asked.

"Not really," Rosa replied. "It was brought on me kinda suddenly and I was't given a chance to say 'no'..."

"Oh..." Nancy replied.

"Well, if you'd prefer not to go ahead with the interview, then that's fine," Christoph said.

She looked up at them. Christoph was looking elsewhere, as though her answer didn't really matter to him, one way or the other. Nancy, on the other hand, looked really disappointed, like a child who'd been denied her candy.

Rosa sighed. "No, it's alright," she replied. "Let's do the interview."

Nancy immediately brightened. "Really?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Nancy clapped her hands together. "Great! I've always _wanted_ to interview you, Megan! Ever since I saw your first screening of Brycen-Man! But I had to wait until you were a much bigger star before I could do it!"

Rosa gave a small smile. "Thanks..."

"Alright," Christoph said, "we'll start shooting in five minutes."

* * *

"Okay! Hello, everyone!" Nancy said down the microphone attached to her ear, as she beamed at the camera. "Nancy here! Today, we're visiting the biggest star in Pokestar Studios, Megan!" She turned to Rosa. "So, let's start with the big question! Why did you decide to join Pokestar Studios?"

Rosa lifted her handheld microphone to her mouth. "Well," she replied, "it started out when Mr. Stu Deeoh asked me to try out a script. I had a lot of fun doing it... and people seemed to like it, so I thought I'd continue."

"Ah ha ha! That's really cool! So, you didn't do it all to achieve stardom?"

"Not really. It's just a little thing I do on the side, as a bit of fun."

"Eeek! Wow! Wow! You're an amazing actress and you're barely even trying! You're clearly a natural!"

"Heh, thanks..."

"So, then, what's your favourite stage costume to wear? Personally, mine's the one you're wearing right _now_, Princess Megan!"

Rosa chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I think my favourite's the student outfit. I wear that in a lot of the scripts. It's very simple and cute."

"Yeah, I can agree with that! Do you have a favourite movie that you've worked on?"

"Hmm... well, I quite liked Love and Battles."

"Yeah, that series was adorable! My favourite was the third one. It made me cry! Okay, as a final question, what's your fondest memory from working in Pokestar Studios?"

"Well... I'd have to say it was finally being allowed to enter the dressing room upstairs... after spending so long being told 'A brat like you has no business being here!'"

Nancy gasped, still smiling. "How rude! No one should talk that way to the great Megan!"

"Aheh... well, I'm not all _that_ great, really..."

"Eeek! So modest!" Nancy turned back to the camera! "Okay! This was Nancy reporting! See you all next time!"

"Aaaand cut!" the cameraman said, turning off his camera.

"Nice work, Nancy," Christoph said.

"Thanks! That was a lot of fun." She turned to Rosa. "Thanks so much for that interview. It was an honour talking to you."

"No problem."

"I'll just take that off your hands." She took the handheld microphone back and walked over to where her cameraman was starting to put his equipment away. After placing it securely in its case, she walked back over to Rosa. "Say, are you busy? I'd love to hang out with you some more."

"Well..." Rosa paused. She'd been about to mention her movie, but immediately changed her mind at the hopeful look on Nancy's face. She smiled. "No, I'm free to chat for a while."

Nancy's eyes lit up. "Oh, you are? That's great! Isn't that great, Christoph?"

"Yes, it is," Christoph replied distractedly.

"Come on, then!" She began walking. "Let's walk and talk."

"Sure," Rosa replied, walking alongside her.

"Come on, Christoph!"

"Sure," Christoph replied, following along.

"So..." Nancy said, "what do you do, mainly, when you're not making movies?"

"Well, mostly, I like training my Pokemon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love battling my rival, Hugh, whenever I get the chance... and competing in tournaments."

"Wow, that's so cool! So, you're a Pokemon trainer who makes movies on the side! You're really talented!"

"Not really. I just really enjoy what I do."

"You're so incredibly down-to-earth! I think I'm an even _bigger_ fan of you now!"

"Heh, thanks..."

"... Soooo, are there any guys you like right now?"

Rosa's face heated up slightly. "Well, yeah..."

"Ooh, really? Who is he?" She paused. "He's one of the guys in Love and Battles, isn't he?"

"No... he's... Well, you wouldn't know him."

"Probably not. Does he know you like him?"

"Well, no..."

Nancy gasped. "Why not? You should tell him! There's no way he could resist the great Megan!"

Rosa chucked. "I'm really not all that great."

"Aww, don't say that!"

"Besides, he's probably got someone else already."

"Why's that? Is he handsome?"

Rosa gave a tender smile. "Yeah, he is. He's really nice, too."

"Aww! Well, I hope you two get together. I'm rooting for you!

"Thanks..."

"So, what kind of music are you into?"

"Hmm... I dunno, really..." Rosa paused in thought. "Though I really like your song, Xtransceiver Love."

"Aww, really? You're such a sweetheart!"

"Well, you have a really pretty voice... and you hit some really impressive notes in A Sweet Heart, Please."

"Oh, you're too kind! Hear that, Christoph? Megan likes my music!"

"Yeah, that's really nice," Christoph replied.

"I like _your_ music, too," Rosa said, turning to Christoph. "C-Gear Dreams has a really nice melody to it... and The Marine Tube Tunnel of Love is incredibly moving."

"Is that so? Well, thank you. I wasn't aware you knew my songs."

Rosa smiled. "Of course."

Suddenly, a tune started playing. Nancy stopped in her tracks, looking surprised. Rosa and Christoph stopped beside her.

"Whoops!" Nancy said. "That's my Xtranscevier!" She pulled it out of the sash around her waist and looked at the caller I.D. "Excuse me a minute, guys! I gotta take this!" She dashed off, leaving Rosa alone with Christoph.

The two of them looked at each other. Nothing was said for a few moments.

"Well..." Christoph said.

"Yeah..." Rosa said. She looked away awkwardly.

"So... do you like fishing?"

"It's alright. I don't fish much, but I know someone who _does_."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"A friend of yours, or the guy you like?"

"The guy I like."

"Ah, okay." Silence fell between them once more.

After a moment, Nancy came back, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, guys," she said, "but I gotta dash! I've apparently been booked for a shoot in Virbank City. Sorry!"

"Oh, okay, then," Christoph replied.

"I'm so sorry, Megan! We can talk some more after I'm done."

Rosa smiled. "It's alright," she replied.

"My job keeps me super busy! Though it shouldn't take long."

"Heh. Sounds kinda like someone else I know."

"Again, sorry!" She turned to Christoph. "_You've_ not got anything going on, right?"

"Not at the moment, no," Christoph replied.

"Good! Then can you keep Megan company, while I'm gone? It shouldn't take too long."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, great!" She turned to her cameraman. "Let's go, Jeffrey!"

"Coming, Miss Nancy!" Jeffrey replied as he walked up to her, his equipment all packed away in a large case.

"See you guys later!" She began dashing off, Jeffrey hot on her heels.

Once Nancy was out of sight, Rosa looked back at Christoph and smiled awkwardly. He smiled awkwardly back. She had a feeling that this would probably be a long wait...


End file.
